This Might Burn a Little
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is a Bonesology Challange fic. The story must begin with the words: This might burn a little.


This story is a challenge story for Bonesology. The story must begin with "This might burn a little." The ending will be from a selected choice which you will see at the end of the story. Why ruin the surprise?

This is a very short story. I hope you like it anyways. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, now, this might burn a little." Trying to wipe the little bits of gravel out of the cuts on Booth's right arm, Brennan slowly wiped the peroxide drenched gauze across the cut.

Hissing, Booth tried to pull away but he was sitting on the desk and Brennan had him hemmed in, "Burn a little? Damn it, you're wiping the skin off."

Holding onto his arm very firmly, Brennan shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous, I cannot wipe your skin off with a piece of gauze."

Glaring at Brennan, Booth asked, "How do you know? You specialize in bones not skin."

Staring at Booth's cuts, Brennan picked up a pair of tweezers and moved it over the wound searching for invasive objects, "I have three doctorates."

Watching the tweezers move over his arm, Booth huffed, "None them for medical doctor. You deal with bones and dead things."

Glancing at Booth, Brennan frowned, "I don't need a medical degree to remove bits of rock and wood from your cuts, Booth."

Staring at Brennan moving slowly and deliberately over his cuts, Booth hissed again, "Bones just leave it alone."

Shaking her head, Brennan stared at Booth's pain filled face, "You don't want this to get infected do you? Of course, you don't. Now stop complaining and let me finish."

Watching Brennan's hand very closely, Booth saw her find a bit of gravel and remove it with tweezers, "Jesus, Bones, what are you doing?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan ignored Booth's squirming. "I find it hard to believe that you've been tortured and also blown up by a bomb. You're being very vocal for so small a wound."

Smiling, Booth cocked his head to the side, "What makes you think I was silent when I was being tortured? I yelled my head off."

Shaking her head, Brennan glared at Booth, "I don't believe you."

Smirking, Booth tried to pull his arm out of Brennan's hand, "Well, whatever. This is your fault you know."

Straightening up, Brennan held on firmly to Booth's arm and glared, "My fault, how is this my fault?"

Flabbergasted, Booth replied, "You have to be kidding me. I told you that you couldn't drive across that field; but, no, you wouldn't listen to me. The next thing I know the truck is hit by a cannon ball on the hood and then on the roof. Now how am I supposed to explain that to the FBI? I don't own that truck. They're going to be pissed when they see that."

"I was merely trying to move the SUV to the other side of the field because those Civil War re-enactors were getting ready to march across that field. The SUV was in the way. I had no idea that they would start the re-enactment by shooting cannon balls first. Why were they using real cannon balls anyway? Someone could get hurt. And really, are you telling me that they couldn't see the SUV in that field. The whole thing was ridiculous. I should report them to someone for gross incompetence."

Exhaling deeply, Booth tried to reply when Brennan used the tweezers to remove another small bit of rock from his cut. "Damn it Bones. Stop that."

Ignoring Booth, Brennan removed the last piece of rock from his arm and then applied some Neosporin. Placing a piece of dry gauze over the cut and taping it, Brennan pointed to the other arm, "Now let me see that one."

Placing his arm behind his back, Booth shook his head, "Nah ah."

Curious, Angela sitting on the couch watching Booth squirm and try keep his arm away from Brennan, asked, "I still don't understand how you got those cuts on your arms."

Momentarily taking his eyes off of Brennan's hands, Booth turned his gaze upon Angela, "Because I ran across the field, forced Bones to get out of the truck and while we were running for the tree line I tripped on a God damn tree root and landed on a gravel path with my arms down and that's why you never drive through a Civil War re-enactment."

Jerking his left arm away from Brennan, Booth growled, "Damn it Bones leave it alone."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hope this was entertaining. Reviews be would appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
